De Dcemone Intra
by Complex Envy
Summary: A guardian created from a good soul, chosen to be the one who will guard them all. But this little boy is very special, for he can bring a paradise or the apocalypse to the world. Light, Dark, he can use them both, for good for bad, for whatever he chooses. Let's just hope he does the right things. BAD AT SUMMARIES SORRY HAHAHAHA. Just please read it. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first fanfiction. Please don't hate me if you hate the pairings because I just really can't see any other ROTG and Frozen fanfiction without the usual Jelsa in them so I made this. Oh yeah, last reminder, I'm just a Grade 7 student so don't expect frequent updates, okay? So, now that all of that are gone, let's begin with the story! (SORRY FOR THE LONG INTRO, MUAHAHAHAHAHA) **

"I'm hungry.." = the person said it.

"_I'm hungry.." _= the person thought of it.

"**YOU WILL ALL DIE!" = **Zero in his enraged mode.

The Valentin Family, one of the nicest family around town, Zero Valentin, an average boy, has a little brother, Stephen Valentin and his two parents, Ashley Valentin and Robert Valentin. They always lived a happy life, everyone in the family was happy with what they have. Until that one fateful night. It was 12 midnight when a group of, well, let's say, thives, snuck in the house of Zero and his parents and well, did what a thief would do, but not just that. They wanted no evidence so they set ablaze a curtain and left the house with almost all the Valentin Family's riches.

The fire have spread quickly and the whole house is on fire now. His parents were already out of the house and wanted to get Zero and his little brother but the fire was already too thick and the firemen haven't arrived yet.

Zero, woke up little by little because of the smell of something burning. When he finally woke up, he was quickly enveloped with fear. He looked for a way to escape but can't get down to the first floor because of the fire, but, he found a window in the second floor and was about to jump down when he thought

"_What if my little brother is still there!?"_

He quickly went to his little brother's room and found Stephen shaking in fear in his bed. "Stephen!" he shouted.

, "Zero!", shouted back by his little brother. Zero quickly picked his brother up and carried him in his back. He was about to jump off the window with his little brother but he heard the wood creaking and knew that it was about to give up. He quickly threw his brother out the window and as he was about to jump, the wood gave up. **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!)** He fell on the first floor back first with a large thump. Most of his bones are broken due to the fact that their second floor is high and some wood beams fell on him. He was sure he was about to die.

"Heh, what a way to die." he said to himself. He closed his eyes shut as he waited for the fires to burn him. "NOOOOOO!" Ashley shouted as she hugged her husband tightly.

Zero opened his eyes and was on another scenery.

"Is this heaven?" he asked to no one at all. He was on a large gray planet and some craters were on it.

"No, this is the moon, child." Manny replied to Zero. Zero was surprised someone replied to him, he turned around and saw an old man,with a long white beard and a long white robe.

"Who are you, mister?" Zero asked to Manny. "I am the Man In The Moon, but you can call me Manny." Manny replied to Zero.

"Ohhhhh, so, why am I here?" he asked to Manny.

"You're here my child because I want you to become a guardian." replied Manny. Zero thought of the offer.

"_A guardian huh? Maybe it won't hurt to try. I'll even protect people so that's another reason!"_ Zero thought.

"Do you accept it, Zero?" asked Manny to Zero.

"Yes!" replied Zero excitingly.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd that's all! Please tell me what you think, be honest please. I don't mind bad comments, that will just make me more motivated to make this story better. So yeah, please R&R and if you like it, favorite it! And if it's the weekend, expect tons of updates, okay, maybe not tons but it'ss be update madness. So, that's all guys!Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to the official first chapter of this fanfic! I got nothing much to announce or update so let's continue with the story!**

**"**I'm hungry.." = person said it.

"_I'm hungry.._: = person thought of it.

"**YOU WILL ALL DIE!" =** Zero in his enraged mode.

"Yes!" Zero exlaimed to Manny excitingly.

"Good choice, child. But I must tell you being a guardian isn't that easy." Manny said to Zero.

"I'm up for the task!" replied Zero excitedly.

"Good, you will be known as The Guardian of Souls now. Your purpose is to guard all the souls who have died or are still alive." Manny discussed to Zero.

"I will now wake you up. I will let North know of you. Now, begone!" exclaimed Manny.

In an instant, Zero woke up in a burned house. He explored it and realized this was his family's house. He was quickly saddened because he knows that he's already dead.

"_I wish this never happened, atleast if it didn't, I would still have a chance to see my family again." _Zero thought as few tears fell down on his blue eyes. He went out of the house and explored the town and picked up a wooden scythe and announced it as his weapon.

**Meanwhile in the North**__**Pole...**

"What? A new guardian!? He must be crazy, we just had a new one and we already have a new one again!?" North exlaimed to himself apparently.

"_Well, I must tell this to everyone then_.."North thought. He asked everyone to go to his place for a special announcement.

"Ah, everyone. I know you're thinking why I asked all of you here. Well, The Man in the Moon have made a new guardian." North announced to everyone.

"What!?" Almost everyone exclaimed at once.

"Calm down everybody! I know that Manny has a good reason on why he created a guardian." North said calmly to set a calm atmosphere.

"But we just had a new one, isn't this just a little too quick?" Our favorite Australian bunny asked.

"Yes, even I think it's a little too quick, but we can't change the past, and as I said. I'm pretty sure Manny has a good reason on why he created new guardian." North replied to Bunnymund.

"Well, okay. So, when do we meet him?" Jack asked to North.

"I don't know, Manny didn't say anything other than a new guardian." answered North.

"I wonder if he has white teeth?" Tooth questioned herself.

"Well, if he's here. I'll inform you all. That'll be all, you all are dismissed!" exclaimed North.

Everyone left and now North is all alone. He thought of why did The Man in the Moon have to create a new guardian quickly. He sighed and just hoped that the guardian would show up already.

**Back to Zero...**

"Wait, where do I go now?" Zero questioned no one at all.

Suddenly, he felt something telling him that he should go to the North Pole.

"_Why would I go to the North Pole..?"_ Zero thought.

"Well, it won't hurt to try anyways!" Zero said as he flied to the North Pole.

He was flying for about an hour when he finally reached a "house" in the North Pole. It was wooden and of course coated with snow. He of course politely knocked on the door since that is his normal way of asking permission to go inside a person's house.

"Helloooooooooo? Is anyone home?" Zero shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a Russian looking man in a Santa looking attire and a long white beard.

"By any chance, are you the new guardian?" North asked to Zero.

"I guess? Manny didn't really told me where to go. I just got a feeling that I need to go here." replied by Zero.

"Ah, well, do come in!" North said to Zero to welcome him.

"Thanks!" Zero said as he went inside North's house.

"Wow, this is huge!" Zero exclaimed.

"I know, It might not even be a house anymore, heh." North chuckled.

"Sit in the sofa while I call the others." North said to Zero.

"Okay!" replied Zero.

While North was calling the other guardians, Zero tried to test some of his powers. He tried to summon bits of ice, snow, and some souls. He practiced it little by little until he got the hang of it. 30 minutes later, North came back with the other guardians and looked at Zero interested.

"Um, North?" Zero asked North nervously.

"Ah, everyone! This is the new guardian! Please, introduce yourself." North said to Zero.

"Um, okay. Hello everyone. I'm Zero, I come from the United Kingdom and have the powers of cryokinesis and soul control. Manny told me that I am the Guardian of Souls and my duty is to protect all the lost souls and protect the humans." Zero introduced.

-**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all for today people! Please R&R, and if you liked it, favorite it. I might not be able to draw Zero's character because I suck at drawing. But I can draw his weapons but that will be for later uses. If anyone can volenteer on drawing him, please message me and I'll send you his characteristics. Til' we meet again reader, Envy, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and welcome to the chapter two of this story! Not much to announce but yeah, about the character drawing, please message me if you're willing to draw Zero. So, yeah! Let'scontinue the story!**

"So, Zero, the Guardian of Souls, how did you die?" asked Jack.

"I died in a housefire to save my little brother." Zero answered a little sad.

"So we died the same way huh." Jack said.

"I guess." Zero replied.

"Well, now that the others got to know you, they'll introduce themselves too." said North.

"Hiii! I'm Tooth, I'm the Guardian of Memories, nice to meet you!" introduced Tooth as she examined Zero's teeth.

"I'm Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope." Bunnymund shrugged.

"I'm North, the Guardian of Wonder." North introduced.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, nice to meet you." Jack introduced.

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you. I hope we get along well?" Zero replied.

After that, they were allowed to go home. As for Zero, he went back to the UK and tried to train his powers, of course, while training he still guarded the souls and the people. He managed to train and guard for days because he wasn't summoned to the North Pole for the most of the time. He managed to train with his scythe wielding too, he got the hang of it and discovered he can merge his element affinity with his scythe to deal powerful blows to his opponent. Not only that did he discover, he also discovered he also has an affinity to the light and darkness. He was introuged with this because he knows that light and darkness just can't be mixed. But he just shrugged the question off and trained ang guarded for most of the time. Until he met a guy, shrouded by darkness and, nope, just darkness and shadows.

"You must be the new guardian, am I correct?" Pitch asked with a grin.

"And why would I answer that question?" Zero countered as he knows this guy is evil.

"So you are the new one. Hehehehehe." Pitch chuckled creepily and attacked Zero.

Zero was caught off guard and rolled to the side managing to dodge the blow Pitch sent him.

"What the hell!?" Zero shouted to Pitch but he didn't answer, instead he just continued attacking Zero.

Zero countered attack also but with light because he wasn't dumb and knows that light counters darkness and shadows. On the hand... Pitch knew he can't win to the child of paradise and apocalypse as he was stronger than him, but he wanted to test the child to see if he knows how to wield them. Pitch suddenly stopped attacking and dodgedan attack from Zero with his scythe.

"Zero, do you remember your parents?" Pitch suddenly asked making Zero confused.

"Yes, why?" Zero replied.

"Then you must know "Manny"." Pitch said to Zero and his voice dropping on the name "Manny".

"Zero, he's the one who did this to you. The one who killed you just to become his play toy! Do you now see that!?" Pitch shouted to Zero.

"I can see clearly that he doesn't just use me to become a play toy nor did he make me die! I'm not an idiot you can fool Pitch! **I WILL NEVER SIDE BY WITH YOU!**" Zero shouted back to Pitch, his voice suddenly changing to a demonic one.

Pitch was suprised in the sudden change and was more surprised as Zero suddenly attacked him with a shadow-induced scythe swing. Narrowly dodging it, he suddenly felt hard pain in his back. When he looked behind him, instead in his usual black shirt and dark blue pants, he saw Zero in a black buttoned trench coat with his hood on, black pants and black shoes to match it all. But what he saw in his hood, he will never manage to erase it in his head. For what he saw in Zero's hood was not his eyes, but two glowing red eyes. Grunting, he quickly tried to attack him by the shadows but Zero in his semi-demonic form was too quick for him and made all his attack useless, he resorted to the nightmares and made them charge to Zero, Zero didn't mind the sudden change in his attack plan, actually he liked it because he thought of it as a challenge. He sliced all the shadows by his scythe and eventually perished all of them. He thought that if Pitch will use his nightmares, why not use his souls? He summoned 5 souls in the form of a Japanese samurai as they charged to Pitch. Pitch on the other hand was now nervous, he might get killed here if he doesn't formulate a plan. He needed Zero for his plan but by the looks of it, he won't come. He prepared to fight the samurais as Zero floated and watch his "pets" fight for him.

"**THIS WILL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU** **WORTHLESS SCUM!" **Zero shouted as he commanded the samurais to focus on Pitch.

Pitch was trying to formulate a plan but all of it were failed because of Zero's condition right now. Pitch was now blocking all the attacks the samurais are giving him, he tried to blow them away but these samurais are just as tought as Zero and continued in attacking him. Pitch has no other way but to retreat.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, ZERO. I WILL MAKE SURE TO GET YOU!" Pitch shouted as he descended into the shadows.

Zero on the other hand, is now changing back. His eyes are back to normal and he unhooded himself. He suddenly felt so much pain coming through him as he fell down on one knee and coughed up blood. He quickly got over it and decided to ask North on what just happened to him. Not noticing that his clothes didn't change back.

**LINE BREAK HERE**

**Hello everybody and welcome to the end of chapter two! Be sure to R&R and if you liked it, favorite it also! Looking forward for many adventures with you guys! As for the drawing, I'm still waiting guys! Envy, out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY, AS I PROMISED ALL OF YOU, A LONG CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR 70 VIEWS ON THIS STORY, I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE READ BY YOU! AND IF SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I'M TYPING ON CAPS LOCK, IT'S BECAUSE I'M HIGH ON CAFFEINE RIGHT NOW. SO GO AND READ THE DAMN STORY ALREADY! JJFNGISNVKIJSNDVJKUJSKDFJSDFNSKVJSNDFJHI**

**LINE BREAK HERE**

Zero finally got into North's house, he knocked on the door expecting North to answer.

"Helloooooooo, anybody in there?" Zero shouted.

Zero knocked again, harder this time. Finally our favorite Russian Santa Claus opened the door.

"Come in." North said to Zero.

Zero is again bewildered at the huge house North has. But again, he wasn't here to admite the architecture, he was here for answers.

"North, I just had a very strange encounter... with Pitch." Zero said to North, wondering when did he knew that guy. North on the other hand, tensed on hearing Pitch.

"What!? He's back!? Are you injured by any chance? Broken bones? Bleeding?" North bombarded Zero with questions.

"No, no! The weird part is that it's like I wasn't even the one who was fighting him, it's like it was another me, just more demonic and wicked. It happened when Pitch tried to make me think that Manny is just using me and with that, everything just went blank. It was like I was another person. I had a sudden change in clothing, attitude and my voice. I was attacking wickedly, not letting Pitch have any chance of recovering. I even out-matched Pitch, it was like I just just playing with him then. When he retreated, I went back to my normal self but sudden pain came through me like a lightning and I coughedup blood. That's why I went here, for answers!" Zero explained to North, as the Russian Santa thought of the statement.

"_Could it be that he's the one chosen by Manny to become The Savior!?" _North exclaimed.

"North?" Zero asked in confusion.

"It's just nothing." North said to Zero.

"If Pitch's on the move then I advise you should train and use your powers wisely." North explained to Zero.

"Don't worry, I'll use them wisely and bring peace to the world!" Zero said to North as he went away to train.

"Lets just hope so." North sighed.

Zero realized that he will need to become stronger if he needed to fight Pitch so he strived to become stronger when he encounter Pitch again. For months, Zero trained but never forgot about guarding the souls and people. He became better at using every element affinity he has. Be it ice, snow, soul manipulation, light, and darkness. He perfected them all and even perfected his scythe wielding skills. One day while guarding the souls and the people, he was summoned to North's house and was surprised that he was the first one there. While waiting for the others, North and Zero talked on how's it's been going on and what Zero have missed. Everyone finally showed up and was surprised on the sudden change of Zero. North stood up in front of everyone to set the atmosphere.

"You all must be wondering why I summoned all of you here. It's because Pitch has been unsealed, how is this I too don't know." North announced to everyone.

Everyone was fazed on what information have just been brought to them, everyone was confused on what is going on. Pitch is insealed and that means that they will need to get stronger if Pitch attacks them. Everyone's reaction and response was all the same

"Wow."

"Yes, I know that the information I just shared are too much to have right now but we just need to prepare for Pitch's attacks, Zero actually was engaged in a battle with Pitch months ago. So, we all need to train but also don't forget about your responsibilities. We just might get attacked by Pitch so it's better safe than sorry, understood?" North explained to everyone.

"Yes!" was everyone's answer.

"Good, now you are all dismissed!" North said to everyone.

"Zero, stay for a minute. We're going to talk about... something." North said to Zero, his voice becoming serious on the word "something".

"So, what is it?" Zero asked to North.

"Zero, after I say this to you, please don't be surprised or be burdened if its responsibility." North plead to Zero.

"Um, okay?" Zero said confused.

"Zero, years ago, back in my first years of being a guardian. Manny told me that one day, he will need to choose someone who can bring peace of the apoclypse to the world. He/She will be title with "The Savior". Zero, Manny chose... you." North explained to Zero.

"... Wow." Zero said in amazement.

"You're not burdened with it?" North asked Zero.

"Why would I be burdened with it? It just gives me more reason to become stronger. I wil l definitely bring peace to the world and defeat Pitch!" Zero exclaimed.

North was happy that Zero wasn't pressured, he just hoped that his promise will be forfilled.

"Okay Zero, you may now go." North said to Zero.

Zero went back to the UK to train even harder this time, to create moves, spells and to become stronger. He knew that if he didn't transform in his battle with Pitch, he would have surely lost.

So, for two months, Zero trained his powers including his scythe wielding skills. After that, hr went for a break and went guardian mode to give him some relax time.

He actually befriended some kids in the UK and some in some other countries. Zero actually became a best friend of a kid named, Luke.

They would spend some time together and helped each other on their own problems but mostly it's Zero helping Luke with his problems in school.

After three weeks, he said goodbye to Luke because he was going back to training. While training, Pitch appeared.

"It seems that I am special to you." Zero said to Pitch, not even turning around.

"It's because I need you for my plan." Pitch said with a grin that could tear anyone's face up.

"Stop dreaming that you would think that I would actually help you with your stupid plans." Zero said boredly.

"I don't need your help, all I need is a blood sample.." Pitch said to Zero, voice dropping.

"If you didn't beat me last time, what makes you sure that you would beat me this time?" Zero chuckled.

"Let's just say, I'm not alone..." Pitch said while laughing like a maniac, wait, he is a maniac.

**LINE BREAK HERE**

**Hello everybody! So yeah, promised all of you a long chapter this time. 70 views wow, thank you, all of you! There's gonna be a fight scene on the next chapter which will be released on Saturday. So, please R&R and if you liked it, favorite it also! That's all guys. Envy, out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, welcome to the chapter four of the story! As I promised, there's gonna be a fight scene here. So nothing much to announce, the drawing for Zero is still ongoing. On with the story then! Oh yeah, I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, JC.**

**LINE BREAK HERE**

"Let's just say, I'm not alone." Pitch said while laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked in confusion.

Suddenly, a nighmare in a form of a shadow attacked him from behind, fast. Luckily, because of his extreme training, Zero dodged the slice that could have beheaded him.

"_WOAH! This nightmares are just as fast as my samurais! Pitch really wants my blood huh?" _Zero thought.

"Shall we?" Zero asked mockingly.

Zero tried to cut the nightmare into two but the nightmare was too fast and just dodged his swing. The nightmare didn't give Zero a chance to recover and swiftly tried to kick him in his stomach.

The kick connected and Zero was sent flying a few meters. Zero coughed and held his stomach in pain. The nightmare tried to swing his sword to Zero but Zero just dodged it and performed a counter attack.

The counter attack connected to the nightmare and was knocked in the air. Zero jumped to where the nightmare was and performed his own aerial combo which is now called Dark Punisher and comprises of a slice in the stomach, an upward cut which will prolong the aerial combo, then 4 swift slices and followed by a spinning helmbreaker.**(Just search it on youtube, "Helmbreaker DMC")**

Zero performed the combo precisely and the nightmare perished in the vicinity. Zero was impressed that if he needed to combo just one nightmare, what would he do if Pitch sent a wave.

"_Damn, these nightmares are tough. I hope my training wasn't a waste of time!" _Zero thought.

Pitch send 2 nightmares but in a form of a samurai this time. Zero was surprised that Pitch copied his move. Zero, summoned two souls in a form of samurais too. He thought that he could distract the samurais and give him time to attack Pitch.

The samurais battled each other while Zero was in stealth, thinking of what way to approach Pitch without being startled so that he can perform a move which he also made.

"_Fuck it, I'm just gonna head straight on then!" _Zero thought.

With all his strength, Zero headed straight to Pitch and tried to slice him but Pitch was already gone and all his scythe sliced was shadows. Zero looked everywhere and found Pitch on a tree, spying him.

"Coward!" Zero taunted Pitch, hoping he would come face him.

"It's called a plan." Pitch said calmly.

"_Damn, looks like taunting won't help." _Zero thought.

Suddenly, Pitch kicked him hard in the back which sent Zero flying to a tree. Zero screamed pain as he tried to recover. Pitch however was merciless and kicked him in the face and in the stomach which made him cough blood.

Zero tried to counter attack but it was useless for he was easily punched in the face. He was sent to a tree again and was knocked out of cold. Pitch took this time to collect blood samples of Zero.

He left Zero alone because he knew he still wouldn't help him so he just left him there. For an hour of unconciousness. Zero woke up with so much pain and went to North's house to recover.

Zero went to North's house and knocked swiftly as he could as the pain is becoming unbearable. Finally, North opened and Zero just collapsed on him. North was surprised and swiftly tried to cover the wounds.

Zero woke up an hour later without the pain, he looked around and saw that he's inside North's room. At the side was first aid tools. He looked at himself and saw that he was wrapped in bandages.

North entered the room and was glad that Zero was finally awake.

"Zero, thank Manny you finally woke up!" North exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like Pitch is stronger than before." Zero said sadly as he knows that Pitch must have got some of his blood.

"Pitch this to you!? What does he want from you anyways, he only attacks you." North faked innocence.

"Yeah, he said that he only wanted blood samples. I don't get it!" Zero said in frustration.

"_This is bad! Zero's blood is in Pitch's hands. He can easily merge his DNA with him and get some of Zero's powers. This is bad!_" North thought nervously.

Zero just looked at North confused, but shrugged it off thinking North was just thinking on what to do.

"If that's the case then you should be more careful from now on. Train harder if you need to, but don't try to face Pitch, just run away as fast as possible. Understand?" North asked Zero.

"...Yes" Zero said sadly.

Knowing the fact that Pitch is stronger now, he spent 4 months on training and guarding the souls and people. With a renewed strength, Zero is now prepared.

He visited Luke for a break in training and talked with him on how both of their lives are going and Zero helping Luke with his problems. They talked for an hour and Zero said goodbye to him.

**LINE BREAK HERE**

**Hello again everybody! Early update, thank me you madafakas. Jk! Thanks for the 114 views. Just wow, 114 views. So please R&R and if you liked it, favorite it also. Next chapter could be possibly on Saturday. That's all, Envy out!**


	6. Hiatus

**Hello guys, it's me again. I'm sorry for not updating the story for a while. School has been giving me homeworks and projects and more homeworks, so I just don't have any time to write another chapter for this. I am also having writers block so I'm very sorry guys. No, I'm not putting this on adoption. I'm just putting this story to a hiatus, sorry again guys. Yes, I am stressed. Envy, out.**


End file.
